1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical module and an optical connector having the same. More specifically, the invention relates to an optical module for optical fiber communication, and an optical connector having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical optical module for optical fiber communication comprises a photoelectric transfer element package (e.g., a package housing therein a semiconductor light emitting element, such as a semiconductor laser, and a semiconductor light receiving element, such as a photodiode), a ferrule, a lens and a holder for housing therein them.
In such an optical module, a photoelectric transfer element (a semiconductor light emitting element or a semiconductor light receiving element) in the photoelectric transfer element package is optically coupled with an optical fiber of the ferrule via the lens.
For example, in optical modules disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-300994 and 2002-43675, the photoelectric transfer element package, the spherical lens and the optical fiber of the ferrule are separated, so that an aligning operation for aligning the optical axes of the parts with each other is carried out when the parts are housed in the holder.
However, as described above, in the prior art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-300994 and 2002-43675, the photoelectric transfer element package, the spherical lens and the optical fiber of the ferrule are separated, and the aligning operation must be carried out so as to align the optical axes of the parts with each other when the parts are installed in the holder. Since it is not easy to carry out the aligning operation, there is a problem in that operation efficiency is not good.